Naruto the Shinobi God
by Blamimakillzu
Summary: Working on chapter 1 and almost finished but looking for some feedback.  God like Naruto with massive harem.  Will contain lemon's and possibly incest as story goes on.  Don't Like don't read
1. Input update 7132011

*UPDATE 7/13/2011* Story structure has changed slightly from my original idea of naruto going from village to village so as of now the entire elemetal nations are now open season "Jaraiya like chuckle". Poll Has been updated with many new options and votes from previous polls will count as well. Also want someone that isn't on there that you want let me know if it's a guy then he will be "adjusted" to fit my paramaters.

The current harem is only the 9 bijuu (females) but the next few on list are Kushina and Mito Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Tsunade Senju, Tsume and Rin Inuzuka (sisters), as well as hana and Fem. Kiba Inuzuka.

I will explain some powers that Naruto will soon display because many people have been asking question and I will answer as well as prevent some. First yes Naruto is a all-powerful god and will never die so if he wanted he could obliterate any foe which doesn't make much for a story. This isn't the case I mean imagine your going to live forever doing that is boring so he looks to entertain himself.

**WARNING**

I wanted to get this warning out here now ahead of time so if this isn't your thing the choose another fanfic. My story will contain possibly a signifigant amount of incest so close the page now if that isn't your thing. He may be with siblings, parents, even his own children but there is a reason for this. When he gains mates he gains an equivalent of their power and their entire knowledge and if needed can supply in the narutoverse chakra to any of his mates. What I haven't mentioned that he can recreate any bloodline or Kekkai Gekkai as long as he knows what it does. Once he knows of it he can pass on 1 to each of his mates and if he has a child can supply 1 as well. So unfortunately I guess I'm kinda doing selective breeding life animals but what the hell. Now as to why he may take his children as mates is because if the mother previously had a Kekkai Genkai then the child could have up to 3 abilities so if he takes her as a mate at that point he can supply 1 more to her and another to the child giving that child the possibility of 5. So that will make his clan all the stronger as for example he took Hitomi Hyuuga as a mate and she posseses the Byakugan he could give her Darkark release so when she used her Jyuuken she could absorb chakra from the tenketsu before closing it as normal thus increasing her longevity in battle. Then say they have Hanabi Hyuuga who now possesses the two abilities of her mother plus the explosion release that Naruto supplied. Then by taking Hanabi as a mate could giver her the Kaguya clan ability then supply the child with the inuzuka abilities. This child now would be as close to perfection for her style because with the hyuuga jyuuken and seeing tenketsu's with dark release can absord chakra right before closing the point, since she also possesses explosion release with one touch she can blow up parts of the opponents body. The kaguya ability would allow her to increase the range and damage potential as it extends their reach and can pierce their foes. Then finally with Inuzuka mixed in she gains there enhanced seneses and reflexes and gain the ability to use companions so she has support on the field. As I mentioned before he is a god so all problems involved in incest won't happen.

Now finally when women start getting added to the harem some people will believe it progresses to fast and is completely unrealistic. My first point what is anything about Naruto or fanfics real. More to the point things will progress fast due to who he just is he grew up alone is now immortal hence why such a large harem to help keep him "entertained". He truthfully will love and care about any woman he takes as a mate despite how he pushes the relationship along. There are a few ways he can do this to different degrees the first being since he possesses all the tailed demon's he has that animalistic nature. If he's interested in someone as a mate he can control his pheremone levels to get different responses and can make it powerful enough to effect inuzuka as well as normal people. Depending on the strength he can cause the person to just become interested in him to love or even submission to him. Also since he is a god even just walking he gives of an powerful aura and is as the Inuzukas say an "alpha" causing every woman who sees him to at least immediately take notice of him if not more.

That's all the notice I needed to give and will most likely get my next chapter up by the end of the week. Till next time.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto the Shinobi God<strong>

I don't own anything in these stories unless specified otherwise.

* * *

><p>This story is my first attempt at a fanfic. I'm currently working on getting the first chapter out but wanted to start getting input. This is going to probably turn out to be a long project because of what I want to do.<p>

Naruto will be basically an all powerful god due to certain events but won't solve everything by just completely overpowering what he comes against. He uses his head and tries to only show abilities appropriate to what he is trying to represent at the time since I plan for this to take to many cross-over's over time.

The basis of this project will have several parts. This will turn out to be an absolutely massive harem over the course of my story. Naruto will start out his adventures in the Naruto Universe with possibly some other cross-over concepts. Naruto has the ability if he so wishes to time travel, hop dimensions, and jump or create universes if he so wishes amongst many other things.

The reason I am posting this first is because I want help from you readers and try to shape my story from peoples input. Now I won't completely shape my story on the readers but I will take anyone's points into consideration. So for the moment I'm trying to get input on where to go from the start.

So here's what I want to know from you the readers. Firstly regarding the harem as I mentioned before it will be massive only question is where to start and progress. So I will see about starting a poll but I also will take suggestions in reviews. So Naruto will start out with a 9 person harem at the beginning of my story consisting of the Bijuu that will all be female. My question is who else do you want to be in it. Right now there is no limit to how many can be in the harem and I will also if people want try to work out getting male characters into female ex. Itachi is male could become Itome as a female.

Secondly but probably won't be a concern for awhile is where to go next. After he finishes in the Naruto Universe where do you want him to go? Again reviews with answers are accepted as well as if polls are available.


	2. Where I Stand

**Naruto the Shinobi God**

I don't own Naruto or anything else I may use unless otherwise specified.

* * *

><p>"What am I?"- Normal talk<p>

"_What am I?"- Normal Thoughts_

"**What am I?"-Demon/Gods talk**

"_**What am I?"-Demon/Gods Thoughts**_

**Henge – Jutsus**

A/N. 1. I've currently hit a snag with my story. The way it started didn't turn out how I wanted with setting things up but right now I want to get started with my story. This chapter I already am pretty sure will have a lot of errors also details and descriptions will all be the absolute basics in this chapter because I'm just trying give the knowledge needed before I start this chapter will most likely be redone in the future to how I wanted it. Be warned this is far from my best work and will probably seem like total crap DO NOT BE FOOLED I'm just giving you the basic knowledge before I really kick in.

2. I'm sorry if anything may seem similar to anyone else's story and I don't credit it so please don't report me because if you let me know this is the case I will work immediately to rectify the situation whether it be by trying to do it differently or give the proper credit for allowing me to use it.

3. As mentioned earlier this Harem will be massive in size so certain things will happen in steps. First of all I will most likely include the majority of characters from each universe he goes to so the polls are really just so that you can get your favorites in the harem quicker. Also due to the current list I feel I should clarify that I'm going to start with Naruto having his first foothold in Konoha hence just Konoha kunoichi in the poll currently but after he finishes there I will have him move out into the other nations and will update with the next possibilities where he will go next. As of now only female kunoichi are up on the poll but female versions of characters will be considered since I've already made the bijuu's female and I am already working out adding female versions of Kiba, Gaara, and Itachi. Thanks to a suggestion by Chriscro165 which I hadn't considered I am thinking of how to add a female Hidan since his personality could easily liven things up.

4. I'm trying to keep you readers involved hence why I add so many ways to shape the story. I currently have an idea where I'm going so the big difference is how quickly you can get your favorite elements involved faster. This is why the polls for the harem are currently available but since only 1 poll can be posted at a time I will take your opinions in reviews on other things I'm adding control to the readers. These possibilities include currently harem options which allow favorites in quicker, which universe Naruto will go to next I have a good knowledge of many possibilities but if a new one is presented if I like it will research it to be able to add it in, and the final option at the moment is where will he go next in the elemental nations.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Where I Stand<strong>

Looking around one would notice immediately the barren wasteland that stretched as far as the eye could see. The first easily noticed thing is the complete lack of any form of life, but this was about to change.

The wind started to pick up and out of nowhere what could only be described as rift opened up. Looking into it one would only see blackness until out stepped a large man. The man stood there just looking around at his surroundings. Looking at him the first thing you would most likely notice would be his size. He stood at 7'2" with a physique that looked to be chiseled from marble. He had a build of a runner or maybe a swimmer but one would quickly notice the muscles easily resembled coiled steel rope as they flexed with his movement. Looking up one would quickly notice his hair which reached his waist in the back. It was blonde with reddish tips but surprisingly had blue, white, and purple highlights. He currently wore only a pair of black baggy pants. This man is no other than Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Well it appears that it worked." Said Naruto after taking a look around with what looked like satisfaction. "Time to let out the girls though I really need to learn to do it without handseals since they aren't really needed anymore" said Naruto before he sighed then took a breath before donning a look of concentration before going through a few handseals before 9 glowing lights flowed from his abdomen out in front of him. He gave a large smile as the light finally dimmed and took a close look at his girls who were lined up in front of him.

(A/N. In this chapter I'm mainly setting the groundwork for my story so right now is just basic introductions. As the story really starts descriptions will become more detailed especially near my eventual attempt at lemon scenes. I also am assuming you know how many tails each demon has as well as what animal they represent so for the time being unless stated otherwise assume the features are related to each individual and match stated hair color.)

(A/N. This will run on a bit just want to get the basics out as quick as possible.) All of them had an otherworldly beauty to them which is understandable due to the fact that they were the 9 tailed demons that struck fear to the Elemental Nations and could be identified as such with the animal ears and tails that flowed behind them. Starting from the left there was Kohaku (Shukaku) who had dirty blonde hair, next is Chinatsu (Nibi) who had midnight blue hair, to her right is Kame (Sanbi) who had deep purple hair the flowed from under a spiked helmet similar to her demon form, to her right is Moriko (Yonbi) unlike the others she had fur that covered all but her chest, stomach, hands, and feet which were the same radiant orange as her hair, next to her was Chika (Gobi) with her snow white hair with sparkling silver highlights, followed by Ayumi (Rokubi) her hair was a charcoal grey with white highlights unlike the others she chooses to keep her tails concealed unless in demon form. Next we have Yuko (Nanabi) she has blonde hair with orange highlights differing from the others her tails took the from of wings folded against her back in this form, next to her is Arisu (Hachibi) her hair surprisingly was white with black tips, last but definitely not least was his longtime companion Hiromi (Kyuubi) with her crimson red hair.

Naruto takes a step towards them and says "Hey girls! It worked we have our own domain which right now is just a blank slate." As soon as he finished he unexpectedly is glomped by 9 squealing beauties causing him to laugh merrily as he is taken to the ground. Naruto looks up at the sky remembering how things turned out the way they did.

**Flashback no jutsu**

Naruto when he was born had Hiromi sealed in him by the Yondaime Hokage. As expected he was treated horribly by the villagers for what he carried. Growing up he acted the idiot everyone knew him as to protect himself as much as possible but as expected people still hated him. The law the Sandaime Hokage didn't help either due to the fact that despite it the parents told their children of the burden he carried but also ground into them he was the Kyuubi reborn but that they had to keep the fact they knew secret. This resulted in all the kids tormenting and staying away from him and only acted civil if they worked together on missions and even then only when the Jounin sensei's were nearby.

So Naruto continued to grow pretty much isolated and alone and only had a few connections during his life up until now. The list only contained Iruka, the Sandaime Hokage, Jaraiya, and the Godaime Hokage Tsunade. So not unexpectedly due to this isolation he turned to the one being that was always with him the Kyuubi. When he first started contact with Kyuubi things happened as expected considering she was a pissed off bijuu trapped in a cell in other words they got along like fire and oil things were explosive. Things changed as time went on between the two because the Kyuubi after first contact viewed the world through her container and saw his life. Another key point is that no matter how she treated him he always came back to try to be friends. So as life happened around him the two became great friend until the chuunin exams when Orochimaru invaded. When Naruto first encountered him Kyuubi went ballistic and Naruto almost couldn't contain her but he managed to survive until Orochimaru left after giving Sasuke a hickey (Curse Mark) and used the Gogyu Fuin on Naruto. Naruto then remembered when Jaraiya started to train him he finally got the Gogyu Fuin removed after which things between him and his tenant changed drastically. Since the seal cut off communication between the two Kyuubi was all alone which people would normally think would have been perfectly fine in Kyuubi's opinion but surprisingly she became depressed that she no longer had her constant companion. When the seal was finally released she had realized in her time of solitude that she had feelings for her container and began to think he would be the one that was finally worthy to be her mate. So when the seal was removed at his first opportunity he delved into his mind excited that he finally had his companion back but when he got in he immediately noticed things were different. First of which was the lack of Kyuubi's aura that even when it was happy exuded power. Deciding to see what is going on he approached the cell and saw that Kyuubi was still inside. Opening his mouth to speak he was cut off by his tenant who said **"Naruto-kun we need to talk."** Naruto just gaped like a fish at the obvious feminine tone to the Kyuubi's voice but his jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw the Kyuubi shift into a beautiful woman.

Time went on from there as events happened but the two became even closer and eventually Naruto came to love the demoness and he accepted to be her mate. Naruto believed he couldn't be happier and just enjoyed being with his demoness named Hiromi and when the kage's summit came he believed that finally they could end Akatsuki and could live in piece. Unfortunately he realized how wrong he was and things went to hell.

At the kage's summit things were going as well as they could until Madara Uchiha showed up informing all of the insanity of the moon's eye plan. Understandably the reaction he received was outrage causing him to weigh his options because his original plan was to start a shinobi war but he realized with their outrage they were currently vulnerable. So he used the very same Genjutsu he had for the moon's eye plan except just for the moment on those in the room. Everyone succumbed to it except for two whom of which were Tsunade and Naruto himself. Quickly realizing the danger the two were in fought to attempt to escape as the other people in the room charged upon Madara's order. In short order the two were surrounded with what appeared to be no escape but in one last ditch effort Tsunade charged and stayed behind telling Naruto to run because if they caught him it was all over. Naruto managed to escape but as he gave one look back he saw Tsunade the only one of his precious people still alive was decapitated.

Naruto after escaping went into hiding which was necessary because the now controlled Kage's sent all their villages efforts to his capture. The noose became tighter around Naruto's neck as time went on but finally came to the realization that he was going to be caught. So he decided if he was going to be caught then he will end the fight with his death. Finally with the combined effort of him and Hiromi he designed a seal he placed upon himself. When he was finally captured and Akatsuki began to try to extract Hiromi the seal activated. It was originally designed so when the process began instead of Hiromi getting sucked out all the bijuu in the totem would be absorbed into him and believing the power of all the tailed beasts would kill him designed it so after they were absorbed the power would detonate killing Akatsuki, the bijuu, and Naruto himself. Hiromi though had other ideas so when the seal was designed there were parts she added for a different effect. When the seal activated instead of the controlled absorbtion Naruto expected it went out of control absorbing not only the energy of the bijuu but that of everything in the elemental nations. Of course an influx of such power caused pain unimaginable and he blacked out.

When he awoke he realized he had changed drastically both his body and his chakra but as he looked around he saw the aftermath. Everywhere he could see was a barren wasteland nothing lived since he absorbed not just the power of the people of the elemental nations but everything including every plant and animal.

**Flashback no Jutsu Kai**

Coming back from his memories he recalled the results of what happened. He gained the power of a god and many abilities along with it most notably was that he was now immortal. He could never die which when he first learned of went into despair because what's the point of living forever in a barren wasteland. He quickly recovered as he learned more though. He learned that he now contained all the bijuu and instead of becoming the Juubi retained themselves as individuals which resided within him but instead of like being a jinchuuriki where they were trapped they could come and go from within him if he allowed them. He also came to find out that he could hop dimensions but not just alternate dimensions but parallel ones that were exactly the same as his original or had differences. Along with this he learned he could create his own dimensions as well as travel through time in any dimension. He could do anything he wanted to with just a thought for example he could create anything from nothing or alter any existing thing. (A/N. Hehe the secret pervert now can change men into women to add to his harem.) These were just a few of the most noticeable new abilities but with them a question arose. Since he was immortal what the hell was he going to do now the he will live forever. After some time adjusting to these new changes he came to a realization that pleased his secret inner perverseness. He grew up in solitude but now since technically he could do anything he can imagine he could change that for eternity. He quickly came upon the idea of a harem of the most beautiful and powerful women of any and every dimension. Since he now had a goal for himself he trained to master every ability he gained and as time passed things changed between him and the female bijuu who were now his only companions. The inevitable happened since all they had was each other and Naruto gained 8 new mates that consisted of surprisingly Hiromi's siblings. With this came a new realization that whenever he gained a mate he gained the equivalent of their power. So with the 9 bijuu now his mates he gained a total of 46 tails of power from his mates but he quickly realized this was not true absorption because as he gained the power his mates lost none of their own. There were 2 other side effects he learned happened when he gained mates other than their power he gained their entire knowledge and surprisingly he learned he could send his own power to his mate's permanently but instead of him losing it replenishes when he rests which was immensely quick. So if he for example sent enough power to Kohaku (Shikaku) to raise her to a total of 9 tails of power that became her permanent maximum while if he then rested for a few minutes he would be back to full strength like nothing happened but he decided for the time being until it became necessary he held back on this ability.

So now with all this power he created his own dimension he is currently glomped in and will turn this into his true home and he will venture to others but this is where he truly will reside. So he began to think of what he needed to prepare for the coming days. When he finally disengaged from his girls he closed his eyes in concentration as the environment around them started to shimmer. The ground then rumbled as the area began to change and when he opened his eyes after he finished he observed his work. Around them were separate environments which resembled various places of the elemental nations which included regions of mountains, grassland, rainforest, desert, and a subterranean cave system. The girls looked around and squealed as they ran off to places that were similar to where the resided. When they finally calmed down he closed his eyes as he created their home (A/N. I'm not very creative with overall building design so this one is overall based off of the Istana Nurul Iman palace but later sections will be altered for who lives in them. Here's a sight with info on it. .)

As the palace sprung into existence he smiled in satisfaction because as for now their set to live here as things become needed he'll add them signaling his girls they started walking towards their palace. As they were walking he started planning before giving a perverted giggle reminiscent of his sensei Jaraiya. He quickly started preparing anxious to add to his harem and his sights were aimed first at his former home Konoha.

* * *

><p>AN. Well that ordeal is finally over. In my opinion this really is a crappy start especially since I just threw it together in like an hour but I wanted to start to get into the swing of things. So don't give up on me yet because now things will start to get good. Next chapter current character will be properly introduced as well as other things.

Relating to the speed at which I update I will work on this story as much as I can but be understandable. I live on my own and have to work to support myself while I attend College. So I will update as fast as I can but at this point in time I'm quite busy so for now I'm estimating about every couple of weeks I'll throw out an update. DON'T NAG ME ABOUT THIS because I will honestly try my hardest to get each one done.

Reviews and advice are always welcome just don't flame me. I honestly am going to try to give my readers some control of the things to come but if you flame me then you lose that option with me. Also I figure I might as well get this out there that there will probably be incest involved in this story which of course will happen if Kushina is involved but other than her there could be others. For example if Hitomi Hyuuga gets in as well as her daughter hanabi and hinata (Hinata won't be in the harem though) and I'm not sure how to add her children then possibly they will become his children then get involved. Though not sure if this really counts as incest because honestly he's a god he could easily prevent any problems involved in it.

**Lastly if you don't like my story just don't read it I don't want people flaming or getting pissed about something in my work.**

Till next time Dos Vedonya Comrades


	3. Plans for the Future

**Naruto the Shinobi God**

I don't own Naruto or anything else I may use unless otherwise specified.

"What am I?"- Normal talk

"_What am I?"- Normal Thoughts_

"**What am I?"-Demon/Gods talk**

"_**What am I?"-Demon/Gods Thoughts**_

**Henge – Jutsus**

A/N. My friend who usually reviews my writing is on vacation. So I'm sorry in advance if this chapter has some errors.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Plans for the Future<strong>

We find Naruto walking towards his newly created palace with his ladies following close behind him looking at their new home in awe. Naruto was still impressed with the design ever since he saw it when he was training his dimensional abilities. Reaching the front door he opens it with a flourish turning around to face the girls he says with a smile "Welcome Home!"

They look in awe before giving a loud squeal getting ready to take off but before they get to do so Naruto says "Ladies I know your excited so go ahead and explore but when you're finished come to the dining for dinner then we have a few things to talk about." As soon as he finished they raced off to explore causing him to chuckle. He walked to the dining room as the rest of the house it was beautifully decorated with a long table running the length of the room. Naruto quickly strides over and sits at the head of the table thinking about what to do about dinner. He could cook no doubt but with his plans for the future there will be many people living here and he couldn't handle it alone. He sits there pondering before his eyes widened before face palming himself it was obvious he needs staff for the upkeep of this place. He quickly sifted through his knowledge of dimensions for the perfect candidate before settling on his option. One universe had the ability to create or augment bodies with advanced technology with thousands of variations. He sifted through the options and decided on his choice and creating one in front of him. She stood at only 5'6" with purple hair that rested at her shoulders. She was currently wearing a skin tight leather body suit that complemented her figure. He stood up to inspect his handiwork which on the outside was amazing the real genius is her interior. She possessed strength comparable to Tsunade, speed that can give Maito Guy a run for his money without his weights, heightened senses, and a device of his own design that allows herself to replicate indefinitely if necessary. The icing on the cake is she the weapons stored within her. Her standard armaments consist of machineguns fired from her finger, shotguns in the palm of her hands, and compartments for storage. The real beauty though is the rifle that deploys over her right shoulder which can be fired with or without a scope. It can fire different rounds as needed, the standard being a .50 caliber high velocity round. If deemed necessary it can fire armor piercing rounds, incendiary rounds, and explosive rounds. Satisfied with this model he placed his hand on her head because right now she is no more than a husk and needed to be programmed. For the things he needed her for didn't require much programming because her only real job is upkeep, defense, and care of his people and his domain. When he finally finished and removed his hand her eyes slowly opened revealing her red eyes quickly focusing on Naruto. (Guess who she is based off of as well as her universe to earn a cyber cookie. )

Naruto focuses on her and says "Fusa, you have your parameters commence your mission. Start on dinner as well if you please for me and the girls." The now identified Fusa responded with a bow before heading to her tasks "As you wish master."

Now with nothing to do currently he sits back at the head of the table and formulates his plans for the future. After awhile the girls meander in to the dining room taking seats. After everyone was sitting down, several Fusa's brought in plates of food. Tonight it was an elegant Italian dinner and everyone quickly dove in, Naruto with his usual enthusiasm for eating finished before everyone else. He relaxed back into his chair as a Fusa brought him some tea. Taking a sip of his tea with a sigh he gazed at his mates awed at their beauty. Currently they were in full human form since they decided to keep those hidden except for certain situations. Mainly to scare the crap out of anyone that pisses them off! Coming out of his thoughts he noticed they all have finished their meals and are relaxing in their chairs with full bellies. After everyone had let the meal settle Hiromi turned to Naruto and asked "Okay Naruto-kun what did you need to talk to us about?"

Turning towards her Naruto replied "The future my little vixen! Since I am now a god I need to do something with this power!" Causing the girls to look at him thinking the same thing _"What is he planning?"_

Naruto continued "Now that I am immortal a problem I foresee is as time goes on life and existence will most likely become duller and then immortality will eventually seem to be a curse. To prevent this there are two main things I plan to do. My main quest is that I plan to hunt down new 'prey'."

Confused Moriko asked "Naruto what is this prey you speak of? You are a god now no one could stand against you?"

Naruto letting out a perverted giggle revealed "Why the luscious beauties of each and every dimension! I will create the harem to end all harems!" This statement caused the girls to sweatdrop but Naruto continued on "I have other goals as well but that is the main one. My first hunting grounds will be the elemental nations. My life there was one of loneliness and hatred so I figured I'll start my new life by fixing that by swiping up all the best women."

Hiromi sighed she knew he was right immortality could easily become a burden. She looked at her sisters as they discussed his statements. Focusing on Naruto Hiromi says "Alright Naru-kun, I understand about immortality as do my sisters so we will help what's your plan?"

A foxy grin grew upon his face causing the girls to shudder suddenly burning within them. Now they just want to finish this discussion so they can ravish their mate and love. "Well currently other than the search for mates my goal is to unite the elemental nations under my rule. Thought not as those foolish Akatsuki tried to do. They will have to be eliminated but other than that we will attempt to unite them peacefully. I doubt this will work completely so I have no doubt in the process of my goal there will be violence. To ease identification and travel of dimensions I have developed a system we are currently in 00 labeled as so because it's ours while the Elemental Nations we came from is dubbed A1. A is to represent the dimension while the number represents the version. My overall goal we will carry out in A23 but first I am heading to A67." Kame confused at this was about to ask why but Naruto continued "So as not to limit myself to one nation I will create a mercenary group to be able to freely move." With another giggle Naruto said "So I will search out new mates in A67 to make up the team then they will be brought here for training before going to A23."

Chika chuckled at this "That's smart Naru-kun this will give you a definite edge! So who do you have in mind?" she said causing the others to look at him.

Naruto hearing the questioned took on a thoughtful expression before replying "First Mito Uzumaki her ability with fuuinjutsu will be greatly beneficial. Second Kushina Uzumaki her power with kenjutsu that she augmented with knowledge of fuuinjutsu and ninjustsu plus it'll be great stealing my mother from Minato for ruining my life. Next is Tsunade because her taijutsu and medical skills will be of great help. Next is Mikoto Uchiha because with her sharingan she could become an all purpose member. For tracking and to augment our numbers I will seek Tsume and Rin Inuzuka. Now this group would handle what I need from them until more joined in A23 but I want some reassurance. For extra power and defense I will aim for Guren, her life was wasted on Orocho-teme. Lastly Miroku from the land of demons because while I can detect and choose dimensions I can't predict if an action will fuck up my plans which she can at least help avoid this."

After this everyone agreed that would be a very formidable group and was perfect for his purpose. After discussing for awhile longer they ironed out all the details. Standing up Naruto stretches before being tackled by 9 blurs opening his eyes he saw he was in his master bedroom with 9 nude goddesses on the bed. All of them cooed "Naru-kun before we get some harem sisters were gonna get a full serving of our mate." Groans, grunts, and howls were heard throughout the land seeming to never end.

* * *

><p>AN. Well here's another chapter these setup chapters just don't seem to turn out the way I plan but next chapter will finally be in the Elemental nations so hopefully my ideas will flow easier with the structure it will offer. Well till next time.


	4. Final Preparations

**Naruto the Shinobi God**

I don't own Naruto or anything else I may use unless otherwise specified.

"What am I?"- Normal talk

"_What am I?"- Normal Thoughts_

"**What am I?"-Demon/Gods talk**

"_**What am I?"-Demon/Gods Thoughts**_

**Henge – Jutsus**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN. This will be quick chapter to set up a few things I wanted to add that I missed last chapter. Starting next chapter I will attempt to make them longer. This will make them more filling but will probably increase time between them.)**

**Sorry last update was wrong chapter  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Final Preparations<span>  
><strong>

The next morning we find Naruto in the dining room in his seat at the head of the table eating his breakfast. As he is just about to finish his breakfast the girls walk into the room absolutely glowing. As they sit down Hiromi says "Damn Naru-kun last night was incredible, I was wondering if you would be able to keep the harem your describing satisfied when you told us but after last night seeing that you can wear out 9 tailed beasts and still be ready for more. Then no amount of women will be too much for you!"

This caused Naruto to let out a chuckle before replying "Hiromi you should know better! I'm a god I have limitless stamina! Moving past that I plan to start gathering my team this afternoon so we have some last details to iron out and I'd like your opinions."

The girls nod in assent just as their breakfasts are brought in by Fusa. Naruto seeing their consent continues "As we discussed I will be putting together a team from A67 and I have a specific order in mind. I plan to go for Miroku first because her abilities that will help with my limitation. As we my goals rely heavily on my dimensional abilities which as you all know mainly revolve around locating, creating, analyzing, and altering. Now my altering ability is which she will be able to assist with. I can make adjustments to the dimension to allow for the elements I require but to have everything as we need I have to monitor the progress to eliminate unwanted variations. Also once I set the conditions then enter the dimension I lose a certain amount of ability to alter without catastrophic results. So with her I can strengthen her abilities then she can help ease the effort of the original alteration but more importantly once I set into a dimension she will be able to foresee what will happen to prevent problems to my plans."

Everyone agreeing his decision sound Nibi says "That's an excellent first choice! I was wondering though are you only limiting to that list in A67?" This statement caused the other girls to nod in agreement.

Naruto responds "Those are the main goals of but if another person becomes involved they may be recruited as well. Now after Miroku I determined it will be best to jump around the timeline for Tsunade, Guren, and then Mito because of the best times to acquire them. After them I have altered A67 so that we have the opportunity to acquire the remaining ladies at one time. Right now I am just going to have them join my team and will pursue relations during their training here. Now it appears that you all have finished your breakfast let us continue this discussion in the lounge."

Walking into the lounge the first thing people notice is the walls covered based on ancient roman design. The color scheme of the room is mainly crimson with golden accents. On the far wall is a plasma TV that covers the entire wall making it 100' tall and 300' wide. The room is sparsely furnished other than the TV at the moment because Naruto supplied the basics so that his mates will be the ones to finish the palaces rooms. The couch was shaped like a large horseshoe that was depressed into the floor with a matching coffee table in front of it. (So the top of the couch is level with the floor you walk in on. As everyone settles in on the couches Naruto grabs a glove that was lying on the table and puts it on.

Naruto then uses the glove to turn on the TV as he starts speaking "Girls this is a TV it allows people to watch what's called shows for entertainment but this one also allows anyone to monitor dimensions I am involved in. This one is so large because it has the ability to watch one thing at a time or split the screen to allow multiple people to watch at once or for one person to see several things at a time. This way all my mates can watch something at once if they desire. This glove though is special and is made just for me it allows me to show people what I see and do with my dimensional abilities. I will show you that option as I explain the best opportunities to approach them. Miroku is when the threat of Mōryō becomes a threat. Tsunade is when her team battles Hanzo because in A67 the team without interference would die. Guren is easy because of the way her village treats her. Mito will be near the time A67's version of Hiromi would break free of the seal. The rest will require more time and effort. Fusa and I will become a Jounin of Konoha allowing us to take gennin teams. I will become sensei to Kushina, Mikoto, and Tsume; while Fusa will have Rin, Yoshino, and Hitomi. This is the best option because Kumo will kidnap the two gennin teams to further their village allowing for us to rescue. Now loves it's time for me to go bring your soon to be harem sisters."

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN. Timeskip to next chapter. Training will be over. Flashbacks to key points and finally entrance to A23 and the story will really begin! Also expect some lemon scenes next chapter!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Well folks I got some news people. I have finally settled down in my day to day life to spare some time to try writing fanfics again but I got some good news and bad news. Bad news is I'm abandoning this story I got way to excited when I started writing and made one to many mistakes and went to widespread with Ideas. Good news is I'm gonna try to write a new story that isn't as ambitious in certain areas. It will still be a massive harem and will have a godlike Naruto. I don't want to give away much information yet so you'll just have to wait for the rest. I still only have minimum free time so my updates may be widespread but I will do my best. I already have my first three members for his harem picked out but I will post a poll soon with more girls. The polls though are just for who you want to come next and I will update it often. Sorry about my inexperience so far and thanks for your patience. I will update this story when my new one is put up so everyone will know and will keep this up for 1 week afterwards before pulling this story down.


	6. Dear Fanfiction

**Author's Note**

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(**ruto-kun-nata-chan**: Admittedly, I am just jumping onto the bandwagon because I'm rather indifferent to the situation since I don't think any of my work breaches the line but I do agree that it would be far more rational to add a new restricted MA (only for account holders), rather than deleting authors' accounts without so much as a polite _Excuse Me_. Instead, after finally getting off your ass's after not doing anything about the declining quality of fictions in for years, use that diligence to do something more beneficial, like that damned yaoi filter… I am not against anything yaoi, but I don't wish to read it to… so you can also work to make a category for it.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

ruto-kun-nata-chan

Blamimakillzu

Kurosaki the Hero


End file.
